


Ho attraversato gli oceani del tempo per ritrovarti

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Shark è il re dei vampiri. O meglio, lo era: duecento anni fa è stato tradito, deposto e imprigionato in una bara.Quando viene liberato dalla sua gemella, non pensa altro che alla vendetta. Vuole uccidere Vector , anche a costo della sua stessa vita. Dopotutto, non ha niente per cui continuare la sua vita immortale.Per sua fortuna (o sfortuna) Rio conosce qualcuno in grado di farlo uscire da questo tunnel di odio.[....]‘’ Chi è Marie?’’ le chiese Bronk, in un sussurro.La vista del (purtroppo ex) re dei vampiri appena risvegliato, con quell’aria stravolta e gli occhi cerchiati di nero, doveva far paura al neo vampiro.‘’ E’… era la sua donna.’’‘’ Oh… tipo come Mina Murray per Dracula?’’Lei inarcò un sopracciglio.‘’ Mai visto Dracula di Bram Stoker? O letto il libro? ’’‘’ Non ho avuto molto tempo ‘’ lo liquidò lei.‘’ Sai, dovevo cercare mio fratello senza farmi catturare da quel bastardo traditore di Vector.’’‘’ Appena fuori da qui – iniziò il ragazzo, come se fosse una questione di principio– Dobbiamo assolutamente andare a un Block Buster e…’’‘’ Ho sete…’’ gracchiò in quel momento Shark, interrompendolo.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 4





	Ho attraversato gli oceani del tempo per ritrovarti

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su EFP

**Francia, 1706**  
Lentamente, l’inverno stava cedendo il posto alla primavera, e i contadini speravano di avere finalmente un po’ di tregua: niente più incursioni dei lupi, fine della carestia e delle piogge abbondanti.   
All’ombra di un albero, su una collinetta, Shark osservava i contadini darsi da fare per riparare le staccionate e cercare di tenere al sicuro il poco bestiame rimasto. Forse, sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare all’inverno successivo senza troppi incidenti…   
‘’ Shark! Ehi! Sei tornato!’’  
Una squillante voce femminile lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, e lui si voltò.   
‘’ Marie – disse, venendo incontro alla giovane dai corti capelli neri che quasi era caduta per l’euforia, incurante del sole. Era il Re dei Vampiri, lui. Un po’ di sole non gli avrebbe fatto niente. Al massimo un lieve pizzicore. E qualche bruciatura di cui si sarebbe dovuta prendere cura Rio. Ma erano dettagli insignificanti – Cosa hai fatto ai capelli?’’  
‘’ Li ho tagliati. Prima mi davano fastidio.’’  
Poi, inclinando la testa chiese:’’ Perché, non ti piacciono?’’  
‘’ Mi piacciono molto… ma trovo che sia un peccato. Hanno un colore… particolare.’’  
‘’ Mai quanto i tuoi! Il viola non passa inosservato.’’  
‘’ Non sono viola – protestò lui – Sono solo molto scuri. Sono… ‘’  
‘’ Nero notte – l’anticipò lei, con un lieve sorriso – Sì, sì. Lo so già. Però, per me rimane viola. A proposito… Rio dov’è?’’  
‘’ Con Dourbe. Avevano delle cose da fare…’’  
E con delle cose da fare, intendeva che era in missione tra le montagne del Caucaso a cercare di sedare i malumori dei conti elettori. Quei vecchi idioti avevano sempre più pretese. Volevano più territori da governare, più vittime, più sangue… Ma dov’erano i cacciatori quando c’era bisogno di loro?   
‘’ Lei viaggia tanto.’’  
‘’ Anche troppo…’’  
Dopotutto, neppure la metà dei viaggi della vampira erano puramente ludici.   
‘’ Mi ha promesso che un giorno mi avrebbe portato nei suoi viaggi – ricordò in quel momento l’umana – Parigi, Londra, Roma… e altri posti dai nomi impronunciabili.’’  
‘’Ah… ti ha promesso questo?’’  
Nota mentale: uccidere Rio. Come le veniva in mente di farle certe promesse? Non sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso per un essere umano passare tanto tempo con un vampiro?!   
‘’ Io però preferirei che mi ci portassi tu ‘’ ammise Marie, e lui sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
‘’ Con me?’’  
‘’ Beh, è normale. Tu sei tu. E mi piaci un sacco.’’  
 **Grazie al cielo, i vampiri non potevano arrossire…**  
‘’ Mhm… un giorno forse.’’  
Lo sguardo di Marie a quelle parole si illuminò, e gli si aggrappò al collo, con una forza tale da soffocarlo.  
Ma era veramente umana?  
‘’ Shark…’’  
Il re dei vampiri rimase interdetto. Quella voce non era di Marie.   
‘’ Shark… devi svegliarti… ‘’  
Era… Rio?  
‘’ Mi dispiace fratello… ma devo farlo…’’  
Un dolore lancinante alla testa gli fece sciogliere l’abbraccio, e si accasciò a terra. Una serie di immagini vorticarono veloci davanti a lui: le sue mani ricoperte di sangue, il ghigno di un uomo dai capelli rossi, un corpo esamine tra le sue braccia…  
  
  
  


‘’ Marie!’’  
Un nome, la prima cosa pronunciata dopo secoli di prigionia in una bara maleodorante. Shark era sporco di sangue secco, i vestiti strappati in più punti e ferite che il tempo non aveva potuto rimarginare. _Ferite all’anima._  
 _‘’ E così fratellino, in tutto questo tempo hai sognato lei?’’_  
Rio non se ne sorprese neppure: quella ragazza era stata il primo legame che suo fratello avesse mai instaurato. E lei era morta.   
‘’ Chi è Marie?’’ le chiese Bronk, in un sussurro.   
La vista del (purtroppo ex) re dei vampiri appena risvegliato, con quell’aria stravolta e gli occhi cerchiati di nero, doveva far paura al neo vampiro.   
‘’ E’… era la sua donna.’’  
‘’ Oh… tipo come Mina Murray per Dracula?’’  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio.   
‘’ Mai visto Dracula di Bram Stoker? O letto il libro? ’’  
‘’ Non ho avuto molto tempo ‘’ lo liquidò lei.   
_‘’ Sai, dovevo cercare mio fratello senza farmi catturare da quel bastardo traditore di Vector.’’  
_ ‘’ Appena fuori da qui – iniziò il ragazzo, come se fosse una questione di principio– Dobbiamo assolutamente andare a un Block Buster e…’’  
‘’ Ho sete…’’ gracchiò in quel momento Shark, interrompendolo.   
'' Vuole dell'acqua? ''  
'' No, idiota. Sono duecento anni che è a digiuno.''  
'' Oh... e come facciamo?''  
'' Lascia fare a me, _ragazzino_. ''   
Rio si avvicinò alla bara aperta, si piegò sulle ginocchia e dallo stivale estrasse un coltellino svizzero con il quale si fece un taglio netto sulla mano.  
‘’ Tieni – gli disse, avvicinando il palmo ferito alla bocca di lui – Ne hai bisogno. E’ passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che ti sei nutrito.’’   
Shark non fece domande (e date le sue attuali condizioni, era meglio), e bevve, bevve avidamente, così tanto da farle male.   
Bronk era impallidito, e sembrava sul punto di svenire. Se non fosse diventata la banca del sangue del suo gemello, avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime.   
‘’ Si, fratello… anche tu mi sei mancato. E fattelo dire: puzzi. Ehi, tu - fece poi, rivolta al neo vampiro - Appostati accanto alla porta, e accertati che non venga nessuno della sicurezza qui giù. Sarebbe un problema, e nessuno di noi è nelle condizioni di metterli ko.''  
'' Ehi! Io lo potrei fare!'' protestò Bronk, e sembrava tanto un bambino capriccioso. Il chè, considerati gli standard dei vampiri, era così.   
'' Certamente, Bronk. Ma sei un novellino, e non voglio rischiare di avere qualcuno morto fuori di qui. Yuma ci resterebbe male.”  
Il giovane stava per ribattere, ma bastò un occhiata della vampira, irritata già di suo, per farlo desistere.   
'' Ok... io vado.''  
'' Bravo. Appena Yuma arriva, fallo entrare. Se vedi qualche guardia, chiamami.”  
'' Sì, Rio. Uhm... immagino che abbiate molto di cui parlare, tu e lui.''  
 _'' Non immagini quanto ''_ pensò Rio, mentre le voltava le spalle e si dirigeva verso l'uscita. Come faceva a riassumere duecento anni ad uno che era rimasto rinchiuso e isolato per tutto quel tempo?   
Doveva iniziare con _Fratellone, mi fa così piacere rivederti. So che sarai un tantino incazzato, ma ehi, ho un paio di cose da dirti. Ti ricordi Vector, quel tipo che ti faceva da tuttofare? Beh, era il nuovo re dei vampiri fino a poco tempo fa. Le cose per i vampiri non vanno tanto bene, perchè quello era un megalomane stronzo e grazie a lui i cacciatori hanno ucciso metà della nostra razza, mentre l'altra metà è nascosta chissà dove. Per fortuna è stato deposto settimana scorsa e ora Misael è il nuovo re. Te lo ricordi Misael? Ha curato la sua depressione cronica ed ora sta con un biondino umano con un culo fantastico. Biondino ex cacciatore, ma sono dettagli.  
Oh e non siamo più in Francia ma oltre oceano, in America: ho scoperto dov’eri nascosto solo dopo la deposizione di Vector.  
_Messa così, avrebbe fatto perdere la testa a chiunque. Doveva procedere per gradi, iniziando da dove ricordava lui. Non aveva una buona sensazione a riguardo, ma doveva pur iniziare da qualcosa.  
'' Fratello, va bene così? Sai che ti voglio bene e tutte quelle scemenze che si dicono gli esseri umani, ma io sarei un tantino a secco.''  
Il gemello annuì, dopo qualche attimo di disorientamento. Le lasciò andare la mano, e la ferita si richiuse dopo pochi attimi. Ah, la rigenerazione accelerata dei vampiri! Uno dei pochi lati positivi della loro condizione. Insieme, ovviamente, all'avere dei poteri fighissimi e vivere per sempre.   
'' Perchè siamo in un magazzino?'' domandò lui appena si fu ripreso un poco. Aveva bisogno di molto più sangue, ma a quello ci avrebbero pensato una volta fuori da lì.  
'' Non è un magazzino... non esattamente. Diciamo che ci troviamo nei sotterranei di un museo.''  
'' Museo? ''  
'' Già... lunga storia. Cosa ti ricordi?''  
Il viso di Shark si rabbuiò.   
“Marie…lei è morta… Vector l’ha uccisa.”  
“A proposito di Vector: è morto.”  
Shark strabuzzò gli occhi e fece:”Come?”  
“Lunga storia, diciamo che ha rotto le palle alle persone sbagliate. Misael e altri l’hanno deposto con l’aiuto di un mago. Persona interessante, dovresti…”  
“Non ho voglia di incontrare nessuno! – sbottò irritato il vampiro – Voglio solo tornare a dormire. O morire.”  
“Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per trovarti? Nemmeno per sogno!”  
“Cosa pensi che debba fare adesso? Sentiamo.”  
“Incontrare Yuma!”  
“Yuma? E’ il mago di cui mi hai parlato?”  
“Esatto! Fratello, devi assolutamente incontrarlo!”  
“Perché?”  
“Appena lo vedrai, capirai.”  
La risposta non bastò e Shark ribatté:”Questo mago può riportarmi da Marie? Può riportare in vita i morti?”  
“No.”  
“Allora non può farmi riabbracciare la donna che amavo né farmi uccidere l’uomo che me l’ha tolta. Non ho uno scopo, Rio. Non posso vendicarmi perché Vector è già morto, non posso vivere perché Marie non c’è più, non posso…”  
“Rio, è lui? Bronk mi ha detto che l’avete trovato.”  
Il vampiro stava per urlare _Non voglio vedere nessuno, vattene_ ma appena vide _chi_ aveva parlato, le parole gli morirono in gola.  
Di fronte a lui c’era un ragazzino di non più diciassette, massimo diciotto anni, magro e con degli occhi rossi come braci, rossi come l’amore.  
Gli stessi occhi di…  
“Marie…” disse, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Il ragazzino sembrò imbarazzato.  
“Uhm… io mi chiamo Yuma. Tu sei il fratello di Rio, giusto?”  
“E tu sei il mago che li ha aiutati contro Vector?”  
“Te ne ha già parlato? In realtà non ho fatto molto e con la magia non sono neppure tanto bravo. Ho avuto fortuna, immagino.”  
“Fortuna? Io direi destino…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Niente di ché, straparlo. Dopo anni in una bara…”  
“In effetti non sembra molto comodo.”  
“No, non lo è affatto- rispose Shark, ma non c’era alcun astio nella sua voce, anzi, addirittura _sorrise_ – Non lo consiglierei a nessuno.”  
Parlando con Yuma, la sua espressione si era addolcita. Probabilmente aveva già capito chi era in realtà il ragazzo.  
Ed aveva iniziato a sperare.  
Rio si sentì soddisfatta. Aveva appena dato al fratello una ragione per vivere.  
  



End file.
